


Banana Bread

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Pre Re6, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one shot. Something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bread

Chris has never received baked goods from a soldier before.

Granted, some of the care packages might have the odd cake or twinkie, but those were probably meant to last through a nuclear fallout, not these fresh, aromatic treats sitting wrapped in a white napkin on his desk.

A smile crept across his face as he read the little note.

Captain,

Made you something as a thank you for the help you gave me last week.

~Piers~

His hands unfastened the knot in the soft fabric to find a loaf of banana and walnut bread, sliced to military precision. It smelled really good, and he happened to have a hot cup of coffee and no breakfast.

He took a slice and savoured the bite. A mixture of crunchy roasted walnut and moist texture filled with the aroma of bananas and a hint of honey. Crumbly crust and firm, soft bread/cake within. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He couldn’t remember when he last had banana bread.

By the time he opened his first email he was licking his fingers. He eyed the next slice. It was tempting, but he wanted to save a slice it for morning tea, afternoon tea and for a snack after his evening workout. Then again, Piers gave him a whole loaf… he gave in to a second slice. Some say breakfast was the most important meal of the day anyway.

After that he forced himself to wrap the delicious loaf back up and tucked it in a drawer. Out of sight, out of mind.

If only.

He found himself thinking about the banana bread for the rest of the day. Watching the clock so he could have another bite of the delicious treat. Even more so, he was thinking about the Lieutenant whose talented hands have made the treat. He felt comforted by the thought of having someone bake for him, giving him something to look forward to every hour, something sweet and satisfying. It wasn’t until afternoon tea that it came together. It reminded him of having a home.

Chris had long banished himself from the idea of having a home, even a family of his own. He and Claire lost their parents at 18, and for a while he was just living with Claire on base until she left for college, and he’d been on his own since. Both Redfields pushed themselves and their purpose to work, and Chris had let work taken over almost all of his life. He was used to his own company, and the concept of home was barely more than a bed on base where he slept before work. He forgot about having creature comforts, about having someone else who might even care enough to take care of him.

He couldn’t think of the last time someone had been this thoughtful. Suddenly all the ways that Piers had been watching out for him came to his mind. The way he organises his work folders, how he gets the team ready before and after PT so he can just walk in and out. How he took it upon himself to do the inspections and clean up after each exercise to make Chris’ life easier, always having the right thing to say, staying out of sight when not needed and appearing right out of nowhere when he was. He had to admit, being around Piers gave him a long lost feeling of having a family. He had long _tried_ to build Alpha Team into a family, but it was missing heart and soul at its core until Piers joined.

_Knock knock._

As if on cue, Piers came into his office, a warm smile on his face along with a dose of golden afternoon sunshine.

“Captain, command wanted me to pass these to you.” He came in with a few files and an apologetic smile.

“I feel bad for this. I know there’s a lot on your plate, but duty calls.” He dropped the files, already sorted by priority on Chris’ desk.

“Don’t worry about it Piers. You’ve more than made up for loading my plate.” He returned the smile and added a wink. Piers grinned even more broadly with his sun kissed latte hair and tan coloured shirt reminding Chris of that gorgeous treat.

“How about you help me with some of these and we get some dinner later? A certain someone has been fuelling my craving lately.”

“Oh… for sure, Captain. We’ll get them done in no time!” Piers closed the door and sat down rubbing his hands together.

“Thank you for the banana bread Piers. You just keep surprising me with your talents.”

“Oh… it’s nothing Captain… it’s easy to make so I just went ahead. Figured you could use a dose of home baked goodness.”

Ain’t that the truth. “It brought back a lot of memories. I’d long forgotten how much I liked banana bread Piers!”

“Oh, really? Then I’m glad that they did your memory justice.” Chris just loved the sound of that laughter.

“…and I’d long forgotten what it’s like to have someone care about me the way you do. Not many soldiers are as thoughtful as you are.” He gave a slight smile, and caught the uncertain hazel eyes before they had a chance to look away.

“Captain?”

“Uh... all I’m trying to say is, it’s the best thank you gift ever, Piers. Thank you. If you’re free tonight, let me get you some dinner.”

“That… that would be lovely, Captain.”

The hours of work passed by even faster in the Lieutenant’s company. Everything in his life was suddenly golden, fluffy and enchanted with the sweetness of honey and bananas.


End file.
